callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crazy Place
quest.]] The Crazy Place is a realm located in the Zombies map Origins. The only way to access The Crazy Place is through four special gateways, each one in a different elemental tunnel. Overview The Crazy Place is shaped like a circle, with four pathways leading to spots where the player can teleport out. These spots also correspond with their element, hence why one might be covered in fire, which is aesthetic and will not hurt the player in any way. Inside the circle, there are four pillars of sort, which when the player accesses The Crazy Place from a certain tunnel, the pillar will open, allowing access to the corresponding elemental gem from the tunnel they came from, meaning if the player came from the Ice tunnel, the player can obtain the Ice element gem. The player can rebuild the portal of whichever element they came from, or have been through and collected the elemental stone from, after about 15 seconds the portal will fall apart. After solving riddles to upgrade your Elemental Staff of choice, the player can place the staff on the pillar, after doing so they must kill zombies in the Crazy Place, so that the zombie "souls" can power up the staff until an audio cue signifies that it is done. There is an AK-74u on the wall near the Ice teleporter, costing 1200 points, and an STG-44 near the Lightning teleporter for 1400 points. How to reach The Crazy Place To reach The Crazy Place, the player must place the gramophone on the nearby table at the end of the tunnel, while having the record that corresponds to the elemental tunnel they are trying to access The Crazy Place from. After the gateway constructs itself, the player can run straight into it in order to enter The Crazy Place. The locations of the elemental tunnels are: *(Fire) To the left of the spawn exit near the Rituals of the Ancients box. *(Lightning) Near generator 5, opposite the side of the souls chest. *(Wind) Near generator 4, next to one of the panels that spark as part of the Staff of Lightning upgrade. *(Ice) Across from generator 6, to the left when exiting the church. Gallery The Crazy Place Teleportation HUD BOII.png|Teleporting to the Crazy Place. Inside Crazy Place Origins BOII.png|Inside the Crazy Place. Note the Wind Elemental Gem pedestal. Wind Staff Portal Origins BOII.png|The wind portal to the Crazy Place. The Crazy Place sign BO2.png Trivia *If the player goes to the Crazy Place and does not take an elemental gem, the large stone walls that come down from the ceiling will never fall, allowing full access to the large room. *Regardless of which portal the player came from, any portal can be built inside the Crazy Place, allowing the player to return through a portal that does not have the gramophone. This is only possible however if the player has already used the portal they wish to return through. *After completion of the Little Lost Girl easter egg, all the falling stones in the area will vanish, allowing uninterrupted use of The Crazy Place. Be aware that upon completion, a blinding white flash occurs, which can be fatal if unprepared as the stones do not disappear instantly; it takes a few seconds. *In the Zombies Chronicles storyline, it states Ludvig Maxis was teleported to The Crazy Place after Richtofen's betrayal, where he learned to fuse himself into electrical devices. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Locations Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Maps